My Prince
by Minty Mee
Summary: Maryse was an divorced woman when she goes to her parents things get nasty. Alec was seeing thing he shouldn't but meets someone he will love more than anything, but when things get out of hand what will happen?


**A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy my story of Alec and Magnus. I don't own any of The Mortal Instruments, so let me know what you guys think****.**

Chapter 1

"Maryse Lightwood and Robert lightwood you are now divorced by my hand" said a man with black suite and brown hair like mud and green manipulating eyes. The man got up and put papers in his suite case that was leather and went out the door.

"Maryse…I'll take my leave" said Robert who was standing up and left without a second glance at the woman with jet black hair and blue watery eyes. They were just a happy couple going through life and going on honeymoons kissing and giggling now was a nightmare. They were coming home in a happy mood until one of Roberts old friends came to ruin everything and caught them kissing in their room. Maryse was about to say that she was pregnant, but just kept it to her because she knew it was too late. Robert packed his bags and left with a sad expression on his face and a tear fell Maryse just wiped it with her gray sweater and pecked his cheek.

"I'm…so…sorry" Robert with red puffy eyes, and left with a small click of the door. It was the end it was going to be the end Maryse said to herself with a tear going down her cheek.

A FEW YEARS LATER… (LIKE YEARS…YEARS LATER LOTS)

"Alec honey come down and get your breakfast…oh and go get Isabel" said Maryse holding an avengers lunch box. When a boy with black hair and blue eyes were watery from something? Alec was Maryse little angel he was like mini her, but was cute to down earth. Then there was Isabel the girl can't go a day without stealing one of her make-up. The two were her world she could not think of anything that can make her world any better.

"Mommy you're starring again" Alec high pitched voice cut thorough her mined of endless smiling.

"Sorry honey what were you saying?"

"Nothing just you looked like you were about to cry" Alec said going hugging Maryse thigh. Maryse just grabbed him under the armpit and pulled him to sit in the counter and Alec blushed. Alec was so cute when you compliment him he just like…Robert. Isabel came down with her Barbie purse and her tiara on top of her black hair line.

"Mommy…can I get the new high heel that Barbie told me to get it was so cool it can glow at night time"

"Okay Isabel I'll go gets it and you Alec?" Alec just looked at his finger's that was intertwined. Alec was so cute god. "Alec?"

"Yes…mommy?" Alec said looking up he had tears running down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Um…my shirt is too big and my pants are to big" that was it? Okay Maryse took a glance at Alec he was wearing a blue button shirt that was almost coming off and black skinny's that looked big on Alec. They were going to go to meet their parents and Alec was just only 6 years old while Isabel was only 5 and was old enough. When they got fixed up and were already. Maryse was packing and planning to go to London it was like starting a new life and would be a good start for their life.

When they arrived at the huge mansion or institute Maryse quickly took out her kids first. They were greeted by Hodge he was their butler and lived there since Maryse was only fifteen and know 25. Hodge got their bags and left and came out was her father. He had black hair like her, but had white shrieks showing.

"Maryse welcome…Alec and Isabel"

"Grandpa" Isabel yelled and warped her small arms to the old man. Alec came out behind me and greeted my dad with a shake.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen"

"Grandpa…" Alec blushed, and hugged Grant my dad carefully. Alec didn't really love my dad, but Isabel did and Alec loved my mom.

"Grandma" Alec jumped and my mom picked him and twirling him around, but Isabel already had gone talking about her new toy to my dad. My dad worked at a toy company and well my mom made clothes for people who were homeless. Alec was the kind type so that's why Alec loved my mom? But sometime I think they are hiding something.

Alec POV~

I was walking to my room and skipping and almost tripping. Until a saw a garden in the big house it was a nice garden. I sat in the pavement and smelled in the air until a heard a rustle I turned to see who it was, but it must have been Izzy because Izzy is an annoying sister. One time she was about to put make-up on me, but I accidently gave her a cut in her left eye-brow and mommy didn't yell all she did was laugh and Isabel was crying.

Mommy never cries anymore and buys me ice-cream all the time until I go crazy. Sometime when she stares into thin air I make funny faces at her and she does not notice. So then I just-. I turned to be watched by my little friends they were flying things that sparkle when their wings flutter. They were called fairies and whenever I touch the wings they giggle and then we play for like a day until they have to go home to their mommy and daddy. I don't have one so they try to not let me cry.

There was one with red wings her name was Clary and the other with green wings his name was Simon they were my friends. When I was about 1 year old I saw them and I would try to get them, but would fall on the ground. I was busy playing or eating a truck until the wanted to play and I was kind enough to do so. Then a year past and Isabel came to earth she was like me, but more girly and had no cuteness like me so too bad for her. Clary and Simon say I am special and one day I will see them and everyone else would to.

I wonder what they mean, but was to fascinate on the decoration on the floor it had a star and inside the star and a word I did not know. There was a fountain and was so pretty. I looked into the water to see another person the boy had black hair and green and yellow eyes like a cat. He was beautiful I reached and touched the water and felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to see the boy out of the water and in front of me. He was a little taller than me with all of his clothes dry, and looking into my blue eyes.

He just stared into my eyes until he let go of my wrist and turned to the door that was to the house.

"Alec, my prince" the boy said with worry in his eyes. "Please not today, but one day I will let you become my prince" Alec nodded and cupped his hands on the boys other cheek it was bleeding. Alec kissed the right cheek and whispered "It's okay I am here my baby".

"Mommy use to say that to me when I get a booboo…and I am Alec- Alec Lightwood"

"Yes" said the boy. "I know…and I am Magnus-Magnus Bane"

"Magnus Bane? So cool you have an awesome name" and the boy smiled and then giggled.

I and Magnus played until it was time for me to go to dinner.

"Magnus, will you come again?" and the boy smiled.

"Yes my prince" and Magnus peck my lips and almost went, but I pulled his arm and he came and hit my chest lightly. I kissed him in the lip a little harder until my jaw ached and I can tell his was to. Magnus and I gasped for air. Magnus was so quiet and my knight and shining armor he peck my lip again and sank into the fountain.

I happily made my way to the table and sat in the middle. Everyone was there already and eating, but I was just enjoying until tomorrow came and he will wait for his knight and shining armor. Alec giggled at the name.

"Well…you seem happy" mommy said before eating a meat that had belonged to a cow. Alec was vegetarian like grandma and Izzy was busy gulping down the meat like it she never ate before.

. I and grandma were eating a plate of salad with ranch and some tomatoes. When we were done it was time for me to take my bath with bubbles.

Mommy already set it up so all I had to do was sit in there and play with my new toy. When I sat inside it was warm and slippery. I got a hand full of bubble and put it on my hair and made two horns. I played until the water was all gone from the whole thingy. Mommy came in to wipe my hair then my body it was embarrassed and blushed. I got into my pajamas with only blue and some clouds in the front. Grandpa, and grandma had a big house so then I had to sleep by myself which I was happy with. Because in our old house Isabel would always breath so hard I get a tantrum.

I went to bed, but mommy came to tuck me in then sang to me until I feel asleep. While I was sleeping I heard a big thud so I woke up to see grandpa coming to my room. He had a sharp thing in his hands and coming to me. Was grandpa going to kill me?

"Mommy" I yelled and no one heard and grandpa was coming closer. "Mommy…help me grandpa is acting weird"

"Sh…my boy…my grandson" with a small smile and teeth so bright it almost blind me. "You aren't like Isabel, but you have something I need Alec" coming to stand in front of me. "You have a powerful soul more than you know it Alec so I hope you use it well…not before I get it" grandpa or the thing swung the knife at me, but someone opened the door. I turned to see grandma she had on black clothes and was young?

"You monster…get away from my grandson" the thing turned to face grandma and laughed.

"Oh Macy I don't remember you were a monster as well" looking at grandma with a smirk.

"I may be a grandma, but not too old to beat you ass" grandma took out a long knife and swung it at the monster but it moved. The monster hissed and the skin of the monster melted and came out was a man with eyes all black and blood dripping down its forehead.

He had fingers like a long needle and was striking grandma, but grandma swung the sword and cut the monsters nails and it was hissing in pain. My mommy swung the door open and started wide-eyed at the thing, but saw me.

"Maryse…ugh get your kids out of here" grandma made a spin and sliced the monster in the arm and cut it. Mommy grabbed me, and ran to Isabel's room. We got everyone then ran out of the house. Mommy got a cab or taxi and drove off. The last thing I saw was fire then a boom.

Maryse POV~

The thing that my mom was fighting was a demon a real demon. My mom just told me stories like this and now it was happing. Going to Isabel and going out was my worst fear ever. Where was I supposed to go? The word that came out of my mouth was my old friend Jocelyn Fray.

I ran into her house and knocked like it was the end of the world. She swung it open to see Jocelyn there with wide-eyed and my friend Luke they were now married thank god.

"Maryse" I just nodded and put Alec down and Luke walked into the scene. They brought me inside and when they turned in the television.

"There had been an explosion in the Lightwood house and found no dead body, but just some blood. So we are still contacting all the Lightwoods and we will find you" I stiffen and Jocelyn and Luke just looked at me.

"Maryse tell me what happen" it was Luke's voice with a worrying sign in his voice. After I told them they actually believed me they even said they would help me with the house and everything. I sense they were hiding something from me.

"You seem to be hiding something from me" I said in my shaky voice. Jocelyn looked back to Luke behind her and they both nodded.

"Maryse you have to believe us okay and we understand if you may have doubts" I felt like a 16 year old again. "We are not what you think we are…I mean not human" I just stiffen then I could see their sad eyes like they knew this was going to be my reaction, but they had been my friends since high-school.

"I and Luke are not the ordinary adults we were like your mother…Macy" what does my mom have to do with this I gave a confusing look and they just felt like their heart was going in to the pit. I have to believe them they were my one and only friends.

"Who I mean what was my mother?" they sighed in relief I didn't say something like 'You got to be kidding me' or 'you crazy people' and walk out.

"She is a…Nephillm" what? But something went to my mind they were people who were angel and half human. How can they be real? I just took a deep breath then if my mom was then was I one? Like they could read my mind they both said. "Yes Maryse you are one of us" I stiffen once again and almost fainted, but kept my balance.

"You remember when we went to swimming class and you saw these" Jocelyn said showing her tattoos that I thought she went to go get. "They are actually marks and runes for me to have special powers" smiling. I remember she had like lots to be exact.

"So is Luke" I said looking over Jocelyn shoulders to see a grinning Luke.

"No he is a Were-wolf" said smiling. I got off the couch and sank back in. What her mom said was real the whole time and she was one to. "Yes you seem to be taking this pretty good…and fairies and warlocks, vampires, demons, anything you can think of they are real" I just opened my mouth and they laughed I felt like I was in high-school again.

"There is something called the Clave they help us protect the Human world or we like to call it mudane, and they hold the accords also some laws to. We will like you to meet the Clave someday, but the one we are worried about is Alec your son and Isabel" Why are my kids in this?

"They are also shadow hunters, but we are most worried about Alec you son. He has this power no one can explain not even the silent brothers can explain" Oh god now my children were in this to. We would like if you go the Wayland institute in London where you will be safe we don't have much time Maryse so I will portal you their"

"Why…what is happing?"

"The monster your mother fought his name is Valentine he will tear you and your family he want's Alec and only him he has something your great, great grandfather had and gave it throughout the generation. Now it is inside Alec, and Luke go set the portal up. Maryse get your children right now"

Then there was a bang on the door. "Luke hurry is you done?"

"Yes"

I ran into the room and grabbed my two kids this was too much for me so I just had to go along. The door banged even harder and Jocelyn changed into black leather and black pants and with a dagger.

"Maryse whatever you do don't look back or anything or he will get you" all I could was nod and ran down stairs where Luke was in. I almost screamed because I saw him with his teeth and pointy ears. I then heard a thud again it was hard then a scream.

"Maryse…hurry" I ran into the blue shining circle and went through it without hesitant. The portal closed behind me and my two kids in my arms sleeping. I just kept walking and saw a light it was coming to me. I step into the light to see people staring at me. I turned to see the portal closed and a golden little boy with silver eyes almost crying. He was just a little under Alec age. He ran, and I stiffen until a man with broad shoulders and golden hair and silver eyes to.

He stopped and then smiled down at the boy. He was wearing a blue shirt and some jeans. The man whispered into the boy's ear and nodded in response then ran off. The came back with a woman she was young and had black hair and silver with a hint of green in her eyes.

"Henry" said the woman she had a high-pitched voice but was steady.

"Well…they are my friends, friends" and showed a sofa and I sat on it. "Maryse…please tell me why did Jocelyn bring you here?"

I told them everything Jocelyn told me and they accepted I stay until they bring one of the silent brothers here to check me. The girl was charlotte she was nice we had this long talk about the things I should know and how it must be to be handling it. I stayed in a room that was velvet.

I wanted to stay with my kids after what happened, so we are in a Fairy Tale after all I hope we have a Happily Ever After.

ALEC POV~

Looking at the ceiling it was boring for all my life time. Isabel was in high-school and had okay grades while Max our new family member was in pre-school. Me well in high-school to, but was about to go to college which mean t more homework. Also my step-brother Jace Wayland I wonder how, but my mom stays quiet about it. We stayed in an institute in London with the Wayland family, but hey got in an accident and it was a tragedy. So my mom took over it. My mom took care of us the whole years and she was now still young in her late 30s. I love her she was a strong woman, and I admire that about her. Jace was a jerk he would bring about 2 to 3 girls and 'study' yeah right. Almost everywhere I go I feel like someone is watching it was weird, but just shrug it off.

I wanted to become an artist and an author it was fascinating and how you put all your imagination into a book. It was summer break and was boring all hell. So I decided to get my lazy ass off the bed and change into his grey sweat pants and some black long-sleeved and his sneakers. He got his I pod and went running around London. While running he noticed that people were staring at him. He just smiled and ran faster into the woods that led to a path. He saw a house or mansion burned and standing there was a fountain? Nobody cared to notice it and where was he? For crying out load he was lost. Alec just went to the burning house to sit at the porch that was only half burned. The fountain was like calling to him because he swore to earth someone said his name.

Alec went and stared into the water it was him and only him.

FLASH BACK~

"Magnus will you come again?" and the boy smiled

"Yes my prince" and Magnus pecked my lips and almost went, but I pulled him back and he hit my chest lightly and I kissed him back harder.

What in the "Magnus" I whispered.

I felt a warm arm's come to my waist and I melted into it. My knight and shining armor came back. I turned to be faced by the boy he was now grown up like me and was tan and beautiful he had eyes like cats and now had glitter everywhere.

"Alec"

"It's okay I'm here baby" I whispered into his ear I knew he shivered the way I spoke in his ear

"Alec my prince you came back for me you're grown up" I smiled and blushed. "I thought you were going to leave me"

"Never my knight *kiss* and *kiss* shinning *kiss* armor" and kissed Magnus full on the lips. Alec put his tongue to Magnus lower lip and Magnus moaned. And Alec got the chance to dart his tongue inside Magnus mouth. Moving and grinding in a movement Alec moved his hands to cup Magnus butt. Magnus just moved his hands in Alec black hair.

"Alec" Magnus said in gasp. "Not here"

"No Magnus I need you know" then Magnus snapped his fingers to be in a room that Alec did not know. Alec got rid of his shirt then pants and boxers, and Magnus following.

"Alec"

"Magnus" I said in the most whisper I could get.

Magnus sat on the bed and me on his lap I wanted him so bad after all the years. We were skin to skin and grinding into each other. Magnus was all wet so I had an opportunity to slide into him. I whimpered at the pain, but quickly became pleasure and Magnus was whispering sweet things and told me to relax.

"Magnus…move" Magnus moved and I moaned. He putted my back to the silk sheets and pushed me up and down into me.

"Alec…oh Alec my prince" this made Alec turn their position and Alec was now on top and Alec got out of Magnus and slid his cock in Magnus hole in a quick movement and Ale knew he hit Magnus prostate because Magnus screamed.

"Alec" Magnus said over and over again. Somehow I got into a faster motion and threw Magnus left leg to my right shoulder to make me more space. Then I went pounding in Magnus our moans and screams filled the room. I felt something ache on my shoulder blades then some light came onto my back. I screamed in pain and Magnus just held into me.

Then after a few minutes I felt a soft feather touch my arm Magnus had wings angel wings that was black jet black. Stopping my wings came to but it was white not jet black and then it was like heaven and hell. Magnus had tears in his eyes like I stopped or that I might not love him, but I moved to the pace before it was amazing to do what he was doing.

Magnus arched his back from the bed and put his arms around my neck. I picked up pace until I pounded one last time that his prostate hard Magnus screamed then kissed my full on the lips. I came inside Magnus while Magnus came in my abs. I fell on top of Magnus our wings intertwined like an egg that protected us.

"Magnus" I whispered into his neck

"Alec…my prince" he said in my hair, and said the 3 words I said back to him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" with no hesitation.

"Magnus, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure" then we went into my grandma's closet we played at night time until it was morning. We were like best friends we would dance hold hands and even cuddle in bed. That was when the accident did not happen. Every day I would touch the fountain and Magnus will come out. We told each other secrets all day. When the day came mommy ran to Isabel's room I ran to the fountain and touched for Magnus to come out and he did all I said was good-bye I could see the heart broken in his eyes I did not want to leave, but had to. "Magnus I'll find you again wait for me"

"You promise Alec?" and I nodded when I heard my name I kissed Magnus cheek. "Remember I like you Magnus" when I left I ran into the cab to see Magnus staring in the window with his hand in the window and crying. If you cry Magnus I will to and I did into my sleep.

Magnus POV~ when Alec left the grandma came. "Come now Magnus we have to leave my prince" I nodded I was Magnus the prince of hell and Alec was to become my wife he has the blood in him. Alec was the prince in heaven and by the rules they had to get married. When Alec touched the water he knew it was him because in the water he felt loved in Alec eyes.

The grandma was not Maryse's mom they died many years ago and we just took it. Alec was to become my wife when in the future. The demon was a creature that was weak to the earth. But they were shadow hunters. Alec my prince well come one day again~.


End file.
